Road's to Love
by ArvinWrites
Summary: Set in modern day Berk, the gang are in university! Harvey 'Hiccup' Haddock is an engineering major who is majorly crushing on Astrid Hofferson; His best friend. He finally succeeds in making his dream motorcycle, became a mysterious alias, but an accident occurs. Hearts break. Will they survive through the times where all is lost? MODERN AU
1. Chapter 1: Lightning & Death itself

"Well, lad? What we 'ave 'ere?" A booming voice announced, dripping with a thick Scottish accent.

"Biking accident, straight into the side of a tree." An answer came chuckling. " The front fender is bent beyond belief, the disk brake has fractured in parts along with the brake calliper and the headlights are smashed." Replied the same affirmative voice, vibrant with youth.

"Alrighty Harvey, get on to that. My undies need changing. That last episode of OISTNB twisted them in ways I didn't know they could!"

"Well thanks for that Gobber, I didn't plan on sleeping tonight anyways."

Harvey replies with a glare, disgust seeping from his emerald green eyes.

Harvey 'Hiccup' Haddock is a 22-year-old, lanky, sarcastic boy who's life consists of engineering, drawing humorous comics of his 3 legged Husky and marvelling over the beauty that is Astrid Hofferson.

 _Ahhh.. Astrid Hofferson._

A strong, elegant, beautiful, woman who truly lives up to her name. Which means divine strength and/or beauty. But Harvey definitely didn't look that up.

Harvey is an engineering major at Berk University who works for his Father's best friend—Gobber Belch. The man was great at his job, an amazing engineer but Harvey was slowly but surely catching up with ease. His brilliance and precise hand letting him excel at engineering and his job at Gobber's shop; The Forge.

Harvey was currently fixing his latest job for his idiot cousin; Scott 'Snotlout' Jorgensen, that ran into a tree on his motorcycle. The job creating a sweat for him he decided to continue shirtless, his lean but equally muscular body on display.

"Guess who brought someone's favourite snack in an effort to bribe them to fix their broken soul and or motorcycle?" A female voice calls out, recognised as Harvey's best friend/mega crush; Astrid Hofferson.

"What did you do now Ast?" He answers. Retrieving the box of Krispy Kreme donuts and starts to nibble on them, not caring about the shirtless state he was currently in.

"I broke my brake calliper. But it was all worth it because I got to see Snotlout run headfirst into a tree in an attempt to beat me down the Raven's Point trail"

He glares at her and shifts himself back toward the half smashed vehicle.

"You mean this motorcycle, that Snotlout ran into a tree with" He remarks, gesturing to the heavily damaged bike.

"Hey don't sass me, it was hilarious." She spoke whilst 'lightly' punching him in the arm then situating herself on top of a bench top.

"So will you do it or not?" Astrid continues, staring (although she won't admit it) at his alluring back muscles as he proceeds with his cousins motorcycle.

"Yeah sure. As long as we get something that's not just Krispy Kreme's, I'm starving!" He gets back up and retrieves his AC/DC band shirt putting it back on.

Astrid lets out a dramatic gasp

"Hiccup? Wanting more in life than just Krispy Kreme's?" Thespian seeping from her voice. She then pulls him in by his shirt suddenly.

"Who are you and what have you done to my little, innocent Harvey?"

Hiccup chuckles, easing her grasp off his shirt.

"Wow. You've really been spending too much time with me. My dramatic flare is really rubbing off on you."

"I know! Ugh. It's sickening."

 _Later at McDonalds_

"Ruff, Tuff, Fish, 'Lout and I are going to the Ravens Point trail again tonight 'wanna come?"

"Yeah sure why not. Would give me a chance to try out those adjustments on 'The Nightfury'"

"Really Hic? The Nightfury hasn't worked so many times, that engine isn't going to work.. You are so stubborn"

"Yeah well, I think I've finally got it this time. Took some serious engineering textbook reading but it will be worth it. You'll see"

"Okayy…" Astrid replies sceptically.

And with that, they have had lunch and were leaving so that Hiccup could finish his repairs on Snotlout's motorcycle and replace the broken brake calliper that he gained from enticing blue lapis eyes and 2 Krispy Kreme donuts.

 _5.30 pm at Raven's Point_

"Hah, can't wait 'till Hiccup goes up in flames." Regina 'Ruffnut' Thorston chuckles evilly.

"Oh yes. Agreed dear sister. May he rest in piece amongst the beauty of destruction." Trevor 'Tuffnut' Thorston nods along in agreement.

"Well thank you for your words of wisdom guys. They just instil me with confidence."

Hiccup replies situating himself upon the seat of his current project; The Nightfury.

About a 2 years ago, Harvey had started his course in engineering focusing on vehicle studies. But after 2 semesters he decided to branch out and focus more on motorcycles as it would help him more in life.

He set himself a personal goal to find the perfect motorcycle for himself after helping his friends adjust their bike's engine to suit their style of riding and personality. Astrid has The Nadder; quick, agile, elegant but deadly in race. Snotlout has The Monstrous Nightmare; sturdy, manoeuvrable and intimidating. Franklin 'Fishlegs' Ingreman has The Gronkle; immense, armoured and quite frankly (pun not intended) powerful. And lastly Ruffnut and Tuffnut (commonly known as the twins) have The Zippleback; 2 different motorcycles but the same engine designed to work along with the other. A twin designed motorcyle— tricky, agile and problematic but all in all, perfect.

All of these motorcycle's Hiccup had designed to suit them and their personalities but he hadn't one for himself.

Until his idea called The Nightfury; amazingly nimble, highly intelligent, robust, and extremely powerful. Hiccup's multiple tries for this incredible design have never succeeded, but he's from the Haddock clan— they have stubbornness issues.

The external design hasn't been completed yet but he wants the actual bike to work before he makes it absolutely badass.

Astrid handed Harvey his jet black helmet with a red dragon on it [A/N- The symbol that's on his shoulder on his suit in HTTD 2. I believe it's the strike class symbol].

"Be careful. Your father would kill me if something happened to you. Again."

She spoke with warning

"Aww, it sounded like you actually cared for a second there," Harvey replied

Astrid punched his arm playfully.

"Shut it Haddock"

He grinned, the corners of his mouth reaching his vivid green eyes with playfulness.

She paced backward and Hiccup proceeded to rev the engine on.

"At least, it's turning on.." He mumbles to himself.

"Okay. Project 'Fixing Nightfury's wings' is commencing." He announces to the group and the engine releases a series of revving sounds, answering Hiccup's observation.

"Let's go."

And The Nightfury set down the winding trails of Raven Point, the outcome of this trial unbeknownst to them all.


	2. Chapter 2: Anonymous

_PREVIOUSLY_

 _"Okay. Project 'Fixing Nightfury's wings' is commencing." He announces to the group and the engine releases a series of revving sounds, answering Hiccup's observation._

 _"Let's go."_

 _And The Nightfury set down the winding trails of Raven Point, the outcome of this trial unbeknownst to them all._

 _PRESENT TIME_

Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs are currently staring down the trails of Raven Point, their eyes intently fixed on the motorcycle that's racing with incredible speed.

"I can't believe that hunk of junk actually worked!" Snotlout exclaims and the rest of them slowly nod carrying disbelief.

"YEEAAHHH BABY!" They hear an exhilarated howl through the maze of trees.

Minutes passed and the jaws of the gang were still on the ground. Eventually The Nightfury skids to a stop beside them.

"WHOO DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT? IT WORKED!"

They all snapped out of their trance and shouted things like

"WHOOP, FINALLY!"

or

"THANK THE GODS".

 _2 Days Later: At the race trails of Berk._

"Hiccup! That looks amazing"

Astrid was the first to make an observation on The Nightfury's paint job, everyone else was once again shocked.

"Thanks, Ast. Let's go for a ride then shall we?" Hiccup replies with a lop-sided grin plastered on his face.

"Just be careful with the observers" Astrid continues.

"Huh?"

"Astrid's right. Engineers have been trying to make an engine like this for decades, they'll be all over you once they find out who you are."

Fishlegs spoke up.

"Then just don't let them find out who you are" Ruffnut answers with a shrug.

"What? That's an awful answer sister, I hereby disown you!" Tuft exclaims planting his finger on her chest

"No actually, that's a great idea!" Hiccup answers his mind sparking with idea's and thoughts.

"Oh.. Welcome back to the family" Tuffnut reaches for Ruffnut for a hug but instead got stopped by her hand in his face.

"I'll just cover up my face so they don't know who I am!"

"Using what?" Astrid asks, her hand resting firm on her hip.

"You can use my ski-mask" Tuffnut replies passing a black ski-mask with cutouts for the eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Can I ask why you have a ski-mask?"

"Let's just say I'd rather not be busted when doing marvellous pranks."

Harvey now had the ski-mask and his helmet over the top and everyone else was already on their bike ready for a ride.

"Shut up already, let's go!" Astrid declares. And with that, they were speeding through the race tracks of Berk.

 _6.30 PM: At Astrid's Apartment_

After 4 hours of intense riding at Berk Race Tracks, Harvey began to draw attention so he and Astrid bought some food and went back to her place. The night was closing in and it soon became dark, moonlight seeping through the dimly lit clouds that attempted to protect the dark.

"So there's a race on Saturday at Berk Tracks, the guys and I are going to compete in." Astrid began, a cheeky grin starting to emerge onto her face. Hiccup glanced up towards her, taking another bite of his meat-lovers pizza.

"Annddd so are you!" She finished. Hiccup quirked his eyebrow, his eyes presenting a hard look.

"Astrid, you know I don't compete! And besides I already, maybe, kind of checked and you were supposed to sign up by yesterday."

"But you did sign up yesterday" Her grin completely taking over her face.

"Seriously!"

Astrid laughed and retrieved the dirty dishes they were eating on.  
"Yep and here's your chance to return the favour." She gestured to the dirty dishes and planted herself on her couch, basking in the comfort. Hiccup headed to the sink and rolled his eyes once out of her sight.

"Fine but I'm going to stay anonymous."

"Agreed, we already signed you up as an anonymous rider anyways."

And she drifted asleep, lifting the weight her eyelids carried.

 _ **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Road's to Love.**_

 _ **Really sorry about how short it is, I'm really busy at the moment. I will be away for the next 3 days without wifi so the third chapter will be up around Friday/Saturday give or take.**_

 _ **Feedback/constructive criticism is appreciated.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and have a good day!**_

 _ **-Arvin**_


	3. Chapter 3: The little purple flag

**Hey, guys. Sorry about how long this took to get up, I've been super busy but it's finally up and chapter 4 should be up by tomorrow!**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**

 **To be honest I prefer writing one-shots so after chapter 4 I might temporarily put this story on hiatus but only for like a week or 2, nothing serious I swear!**

 **Remember to review and request any one-shots you seek!**

 **Thanks again!**

 ** _-ARVIN_**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY_** ****

 _"Fine but I'm going to stay anonymous."_

 _"Agreed, we already signed you up as an anonymous rider anyways."_

 _And she drifted asleep, lifting the weight her eyelids carried._

 ** _PRESENT_**

 ** _Saturday: At Berk Race Tracks._**

"Okay! Our race is at 1.30 PM so we have plenty of time to stretch or whatever.."

Hiccup says, unsure about the racing environment.

"Oh, would you relax Hic!" Astrid replies nudging him with her shoulder whilst the others walk beside them.

"Yeah! And besides, we all know that you're not going to win anyway so need to even make an attempt." Snotlout exclaims.

Hiccup quirks his eyebrow with amusement and Astrid just ignores him.

"Did you bring the ski-mask?" Fishlegs speaks up.

"Yep, and I picked up a plain riding suit" Hiccup replies

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you need a leather suit for riding on the asphalt so I picked up a plain black one to do my own thing. I just haven't got any plans for it yet."

"Alright. I get that.. Smart" Astrid observes and pokes a finger in his chest and flashes a playful smirk. Harvey's stomach springs into butterflies from the sudden contact and the beauty of her. Astrid's golden locks in her usual side braid, but yet so much more gorgeous every second Hiccup lays eyes on her.

He just returns a lopsided grin, eyes flashing. Suddenly Snotlout's groan echoes in the groups ears.

"Uggghhh! Guess who's in our race?"

"Dagur and E—" Snotlout begins to answer his own question, rhetorically.

"Dagur and Eret?" Astrid interrupts, challenge flashing in her eyes.

"Shut up Astrid" Snotlout mumbles glancing down.

Hiccup observes the conversation. He has come to almost every race of theirs so the infamous 'Dagur and Eret' rings a bell; an alarming bell. Dagur 'the deranged', is your regular cheater that plays dirty to win. His strengths are speed, power and most of all; cheating. Eret is just the same except for his extra strength in agility and that he isn't nicknamed (and lives up to the name) 'deranged'.

 ** _1.25 PM: On the Tracks_**

"You ready Hic?" Astrid's muffled voice came from beside him.

Hiccup held his helmet in his arms and gave her a questionable smile, just visible from the ski-mask.

"I guess so." He stroked the side of his motorcycle after placing the helmet on and sitting on the bike, ready for action.

They sit; Astrid, Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and the 5 other competitors, including Dagur and Eret. Instantaneously a speaker rings out with microphone crackles and an old man's voice.

"Good Afternoooooon everybody!" The man speaks, accentuating every letter. He began slowly but ended up in a rushed 'commentators' voice.

"I hope you are feeling well because today we have a riveting race from the under 30's mixed competition, this afternoon at Berk Track'sssss! Today the racers include, in no particular order; Astrid Hofferson-Stormfly, The twins, Regina, and Trevor Thorston as Barf and Belch, Scott Jorgensen-Hookfang, Franklin Ingreman-Meatlug, Dagur Asgarden- Dagur the Deranged, Eret Sarvi-Son of Eret and finally a new rider whom wishes to be anonymous, The Nightfury." He spoke fast but clear enough for the audience to understand. The aforementioned 'NightFury' smirked widely at the mention of his alias, which went unseen by the audience. The commentator continued.

"I'm Eric Jenova and this is the 1.30 under 30's race at Berk Tracks! It is now 1.27 PM and the racers are all lined up." He pauses and takes a breath slowing down the pace of his voice.

"Now what I'm sure we're all looking at is that 'Nightfury'. I mean, look at that bike! That engine is stunning! Never in my 40 years of commentating have I seen a motorcycle with that look of agility, rapidity, power!" Eric almost shouts, hands flailing with passion.

Astrid nudges Hiccup, smile just visible from underneath her blue, yellow and orange helmet.

Minutes pass by like seconds. The time now, 1.30 PM; all racers are lined up, decked in their protective gear. Engines revving, backs hunched and eyes narrowed. The flag woman walks into sight, a bright purple flag clenched in her hand. She finds her way into the middle of the track.

"Racer's ready?" She yells over the engines revs. All racers nod faintly she smiles and raises the flag. The racers grip their bike's handles in anticipation, ready for the little purple flag to fall from the height of her raised arm. Harvey glances to Astrid and Snotlout on either side of him,time reaching slow motion. They both are eagerly awaiting the start of the race, eyes narrowed and a smirk playfully dancing on their lips. Whilst time is still slow, Hiccup's eyes turn back toward the little purple flag and before he knew it..

The flag was beside her hip and the racers that were once beside him flew off like leaves in a storm.


	4. Chapter 4: You can say that again

**Hey guys, me again with the fourth chapter of Roads to Love. Hope you're enjoying it so far!**

 **I'm working on a one-shot set in RTTE currently so that should be up in a week or so.**

 **I'm about to go away without wifi so I won't be able to post anything for like 5 days. But I'll be working on something whilst I'm away if I get the chance.**

 **So I'll leave you to it! This chapter features some mild language and some exciting thrills!**

 **Remember to leave your reviews, feedback and constructive criticism!**

 **Thanks!**

 _ **-Arvin**_

 ** _PREVIOUSLY_**

 _Hiccup's eyes turn back toward the little purple flag and before he knew it.._

 _The flag was beside her hip and the racers that were once beside him flew off like leaves in a storm._

 ** _PRESENT_**

Hiccup immediately reacted shifting his engine into full speed to regain his lost position. Now in 3rd place he had captured the attention of every racer. And evidently the commentator, Eric Jenova.

"WOW! GOLY! Did you see that! The Nightfury was once in last place, then with a kick of his engine he went flying into 3rd! Folks, this is nothing like I've ever seen before!"

Eric exclaims his voice ringing throughout the tracks with extreme volume.

Hiccup's speed sure did capture the attention of the riders, especially Dagur and Eret who were in 1st and 2nd position. They exchanged sinister looks and sped faster which only begged for Hiccup to copy their moves.

After another 400 metres of irregular ground with challenging obstacles, they were near the finish with the last hurdle testing their speed and accuracy. The ending 200 metres was flat ground but forced the riders to ride in single file until the last 100 metres. Hiccup had already taken over Eret for 2nd place but Dagur was using everything in his power to keep his position—which consisted of cheating. Dagur and Hiccup were now head to head and quickly approaching the 'single file run'. Dagur fiercely pushed his way in front of Hiccup who had been forced behind him. The single file run consisted of two hard walls that blocked the way of the racers attempts to gain a place. Until Hiccup had thought differently. Once he and Dagur had entered, he ran up the side of the wall and kicked the engine once more and sped faster than the speed of light (figuratively).

"WHAT! HOW IS THAT—WHAT?" Dagur yelled, eyes flashing with anger and disbelief.

Now he had gained a position into 1st place and was ferociously speeding ahead reaching the finish line in a matter of seconds.

"YEAH BABY! Did anyone see that?!" Hiccup exclaimed his grin reaching the corner of his eyes. Well, Eric had certainly seen.

"WELL BURN ME ALIVE AND CALL ME CHICKEN, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!" Eric had risen from his seat grasping the mic tightly, shouting with extreme awe.

Hiccup had sped through the finish line and pumped his fist in the air laughing at Eric's observation.

A few minutes later Dagur, Eret and Astrid had appeared claiming their places at 2nd, 3rd and 4th. Astrid rode up to 'The Nightfury' immediately punching him in the shoulder.

"Wow Hic, that was amazing! I knew you could do it!" Her helmet already off, displayed her wide smile and affection for her best friend.

"Thanks As." He replied with a wide lop-sided grin, rubbing the area of his received punch.

About 5 minutes later the whole gang clapped for their friends whilst receiving their prizes.

"I can't believe that lunatic did it" Snotlout said, his slow claps carrying disbelief.

"Who knew that scrawny, twig had _that_ in him" Tuffnut agrees.

Eric was now interviewing 'The Nightfury' like an excited puppy going for a walk. Hiccup had chosen to use a deeper voice with less of his 'Harvey twang'.

"Wow Nightfury, I have never seen a motorcycle like that before! How did you do it?"

Hiccup's voice was almost unrecognisable with his deeper and muffled voice from the helmet he left on.

"Let's just say a LOT of hard work, determination and patience." The Nightfury replied.

"You can say that again" Astrid mumbled observing the interview.

 ** _LATER THAT NIGHT; 7.40 PM AT HICCUP'S APARTMENT._**

It was a pleasant time after the race. The little light that still remained struggled to fight through the blanket of clouds that engulfed the sky. The gang had come back to celebrate with a few beers and McDonald's take out. Astrid and Hiccup lay on the couch together Astrid feet at Hiccups head and Hiccup's feet at Astrid's head. They both were having a conversation whilst Snotlout and the twins were discussing today's race and Fishleg's was enjoying a quite read.

"You know you could keep competing." Astrid began.

"I 'dunno Ast, it was fun and all but still.."

"But still what Hic? You've already caught the attention of everyone in the Berk Racing World. You're even mentioned in their newsletter, and the race was only today!" She exclaimed, gesturing to the link she had opened on her phone.

"Yeah I know.." He trailed off.

"Is it your dad?" She said softly, sitting up to his end of the couch to start braiding his hair to which he obliged and sat up also.

He glanced down and closed his eyes so Astrid wouldn't notice the hurt that was very evident in his eyes. But she's his best friend. Of course, she noticed.

"I knew it! You're scared he's going to be disappointed in you, for not following his career path. But if he sees you now Harvey, he would be nothing but proud."

Hiccup groaned.

"Ugghh not the 'H' word, Ast.."

"Ooooh yes, Harvey. And I'm going to keep using it until you agree to keep on competing!… Harvey" She smirked challenge beamed from her crystal blue eyes.

He narrowed his striking green emeralds to return the favour.

"You, milady have gotten yourself into some deep shit right here. There will be consequences!" He whipped his head to glare at her in which she had to let go of the little braid she was currently working on.

"I'll take my chances. Now quit moving while I'm braiding."

"Must you really braid my hair?" He says, sighing with defeat.

"Yes, I must braid your hair. Quit your whining, Harvey"

Ruffnut decides to speak up from her eavesdropping.

"You can say that again" And they all laugh—minus Hiccup who just sighs and releases a soft chuckle.

It's been an eventful day.


	5. Chapter 5: A sight to be saw

**VERY SORRY! To those people that witnessed the difficulty. Sometimes fanfiction does that to your text when published!**

 **Sorry! Chapter 6 will be up, right away!**

"NIGHTFURY! Can you tell us why you don't reveal your identity?"

"Nightfury, Sir! Is there anyone special in your life?"

"What about your little 'crew'?"

"Do you plan on taking the million dollars to sell your engine to Haddock Industries?"

Lights. Cameras. Microphones. Reporters. Stoick Haddock. Journalists.

Wait. _Stoick Haddock._ The Nightfury narrowed his eyes at the large man shoving his way through the crowd. He whispered something to the blue eyed woman beside him and they turned towards their motorbikes and left the crowd in their dust. The pair arrived at an apartment block garage and the woman spoke up.

"Hiccup." The aforementioned Hiccup stormed his way toward the building, ignoring the woman's words.

"Hiccup." She spoke firmly, raising her voice and her pace to catch up with the long-legged man.

"HARVEY HADDOCK" She shouted making him stop his pace.

"Don't call me that, Astrid" He glanced downwards and continued stomping his way up through the apartment block.

"Call you what? Your name? You can't run away from him all your life you know!"

"But I can try."

"Fine, whatever. And while you're at it keep ignoring the rest of us as well. Because that's really working for you."

Hiccup brought himself to a halt. He turned around and walked up to Astrid, running a hand through his shaggy, auburn mop. He paced a little and Astrid spoke up.

"Hiccup, I care about you so, so much." Her azure coloured eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"But I can't do this anymore. _The guys and_ _I_ can't keep just sitting here watching you go through whatever you've been going through these past 2 months. This isn't Hiccup that I've been seeing. The caring, sweet, dorky, guy I know is not who this is." She gestures to him.

"This guy who's been shoving himself in races, putting all his frustrations in the races that's not my Hiccup. It's not.." She pauses looks down and glances back up, a single tear trickling down her face.

"It's not the Hiccup I fell for." And with that she ran out, jumping on her motorcycle and leaving a distraught _Harvey_ far behind her.

 _20 MINUTES LATER._

Hiccup sat on his apartment's couch with a bottle of water in his hand. Tears fell down his face in a silent manner. He glanced at his kitchen table, a bottle of tequila shouting his name.

 _No. I'm not going to drink._ He thought and rubbed his face, attempting to rub his frustrations away.

Instead, he decides to take a ride on his backup bike (The one he uses for everyday travel) through the night's streets. He zoomed through the streets with immense speed, ignoring any speed laws put in place. His eyes burned from the whips of wind slashing at him. He eventually slows down as he approaches a set of traffic lights. He drums his fingers against the handle bars of his motorbike.

"Hurry upppp" He impatiently mumbled. The lights turned green and he sped off picking up the speed with every turn. Until one turn, it turned out not to be an empty street.

With this turn, there was an elderly man that appeared to be drunk crossing the road. Hiccup swerved out of the way just in time and checked he was alright. But as he returned his eyes back on the road ahead of him, a large truck came into sight on the right side of him. His eyes widened at the sight of the large truck about 10 feet from him.

"Oh shit"

Then, there was no sight to be saw.


	6. Chapter 6: A memory to behold

**This chapter features anxiety and mild swearing. Along with tears from the character and audience (hopefully ;))**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY._**

 _His eyes widened at the sight of the large truck about 10 feet from him._

 _"Oh shit"_

 _Then, there was no sight to be saw._

 ** _PRESENT TIME._**

Laughter. That's what he heard. Then his sight regained. A woman. Round face, auburn hair, a wide sweet smile, and large green eyes. That's what he saw. He felt happy as he felt the woman's gaze. She chuckled sweetly. She felt so familiar to him yet, so far away.

"Come on, Harv! I know you remember me somewhere in that big head of yours."

His eyes widened and a word escaped his mouth that hadn't been spoken in _many_ years.

 _"Mum?"_

"Yes, darl. It's Mum."

"You're alive? But how? Holy shit, this is amazing—"  
"Harvey, stop." His smile faded.  
"I'm not alive."

"What? Where am I?"

"Harvey you're dying, you need to fight otherwise you're going to be dead in a matter of minutes."

"That's okay! I can be with you this way!"

"No Harv. No! You need to hurry your brain is falling into disrepair."

"But Mum—"

"No buts, young man. I won't let you die"

"Mum, please.." His distraught voice broke her heart. Her eyes widened after a few moments and she paced toward him.

"Harvey, your heart has stopped you have 30 seconds to get in there. Now" She reached out for his hand. He sighed, grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug.

" I love you." He whispered tears descending down his face.

"I love you too—" And then nothing; black.

 ** _3 WEEKS LATER._**

His eyes slowly cracked open. A young woman was by his side, sleeping, with a firm grip on his hand. He glanced around. _Where am I?_ He thought. He couldn't remember anything, but he didn't worry much.

"Well, this is a crappy hotel room" He spoke his voice hoarse, speaking to no one in particular.

The woman that was beside him slowly rose her head and saw piercing emerald eyes staring back at her. Her eyes widened and a smile broke her face immediately.

"Hic?"

"Umm?" He replied but was interrupted by her grasp on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're awake" She whispered in his ear. All he thought was confusion. As she pulled away she ran out of the room. So, he got a better look at this room. _Oh. It's a hospital._ He finally released. _OH._ _It's a hospital!_ His realisation made him panic a little. _Why am I here? What happened? Who am I?…. Wait. SHIT._

Now people had flooded the room, 3 other guys and the female from before along with another one. Two nurses had entered the room as well and started busily scattering through the room. He felt so bewildered, scared and he started to panic. His breathing became short and raspy and his eyes were brimming with tears.

"Help.." The word managed to escape his mouth. The nurses turned their attention onto him.

"He's having a panic attack!" One of them yelled.

"Do you know if he has any history of anxiety?" Another one asked the group of people that looked extremely frightened.

"He hasn't really. He only has ever had panic attacks after his mum died, but all anxiety went away after that." The nurse nodded and helped to clear his airway.

"Nothing is working, Janette!"

"I think it's more emotionally induced. I don't think there's anything that we can do."

One of the shorter females had her arms wrapped around the other, lankier female. Her face so frightened.

"Help him! PLEASE!" She yelled emotion flooding through her voice.

"We need her to talk to him, if the hormones calm down his panic will stop" Janette said and the other nurse nodded to the shorter female. She approached him, his breaths becoming shorter, his face displaying the worst of all panic, his eyes practically yelling 'HELP ME'.

"Hic, it's me. Please, please calm down. Everything will be okay." Her voice was soothing but layered with terror.

"It's me, Astrid. Please, Hic. Calm down! For me" Her hand lightly stroked his cheek and a tear traveled down her face.

Soon he regained his composure and his breathing returned normal. She smiled and the nurses lightly pushed her out of the way to do some checkups. The nurse, Janette spoke to him softly.

"Hi, I'm Janette. Can you please tell us your full name, age and where you live, darl" At that word laughter filled his ears. So did a round face, auburn hair, a wide sweet smile and large green eyes. He sat up and blinked, searching for the answers.

"I-I-I.." He stuttered as he frantically stripped his mind for the answers.

"I.. I don't know"

Janette glanced back to the other nurse, her eyes displaying deep terror but her face remained calm.

"Anna, I want an MRI on him right away." She got up from her seat beside him and walked over to the shorter female. The shorter female then spoke.

"What's wrong with him? Can you help him?"

"We're not sure, sweets. We're going to get an MRI of his brain so we can figure it out. He doesn't know who he is so, I'm not going to sugar coat it. It's serious. It'll take about 10 minutes to prepare the machine so I want you to talk to him in the meantime, along with your friends. You think you can do that for me?" Janette spoke calmly but firmly. She held the girl's hands and then the girl nodded.

"Of course."

The girl and the other people approached him.

"Hey, I'm Astrid" she spoke and then gestured to the others beside her.

"This is Regina, Trevor, Scott, and Franklin." She paused tears slowly rolling down her face.

"We're your best friends." Her voice cracked and more tears progressed their descent. He reached his hand out to her and she came closer so he could wipe the tears from her face.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry" She laughed softly.

"Your name is Harvey by the way. But everyone calls you Hiccup." He raised an eyebrow at the nickname and she just laughed.

"It suits you better. And your mum used to call you that. That's what you said when we first met you. She called you her 'little Hiccup'" Once she had said those 2 words a voice flashed in his head saying the same words. Along with the image of the round face, auburn hair, a wide sweet smile, and large green eyes.

"Thanks, Ast. That's just what I'm assuming I called you because it's—"

"Short, to the point and you're too lazy to say the full name." She interrupted with a smile.

"I was just going to say short and snippy, but yeah." He said with a laugh.

"You've said it, previously."

After a few short minutes Harvey had talked to them all but all that had come up was that flash of a round face, auburn hair, a wide sweet smile and large green eyes. Then, Anna, the nurse came into the room and took Harvey from his hospital bed into a wheelchair.

Harvey had now done the MRI and awaited results in his hospital bed happily chatting to his friends when Janette and Anna came in. All speech stopped. Time froze. Anna hung his brain image on the light box in the room, to display results. Janette then sighed and spoke up.

"Honey.." She paused and glanced at all the people in the room. Astrid took a seat and looked up eagerly.

"There's extreme damage to your neuroanatomical structure. You may not _ever_ remember anything again."

 **MWAHAHAHAH. YES, I DID THAT.**

 **I'm sure you're all very confused. You should be. Because the confusion keeps you questioning. Like what happened, that made Hiccup so upset prior to the accident?**

 **One thing I will tell you is that I replaced his leg amputation, with this incident.**

 **BUT WILL IT BE PERMANENT?**

 **To find out, continue reading Roads to love..**

 **I had to do some research in order for this chapter to sound better xD (the hospital stuff)**

 **Thanks again guys!**

 _ **-Arvin**_


	7. Chapter 7: Isn't Enough

**I apologise for the time it took for this to be uploaded and the short length of this chapter.**

 **This chapter features swearing and depression (not the disorder).**

 ** _2 WEEKS AFTER THE 'INCIDENT'S' DIAGNOSIS_**

You know that white light that people say you see when you're about to die?

Yeah well, that's all I remember. That and a round face, auburn hair, a wide sweet smile and large green eyes.

Every day, I watch people's face light up, only to watch them fall.

Every test.

Every lie that they speak. That, "it's okay" or "keep trying" or "you'll remember".

Every single, fucking conversation.

Every time, I watch their hope crumble under my words.

It kills me. And I can't keep doing this because it's killing them as well. They just don't know it yet.

I'm going home today, wherever that is. They say home is where your heart is, I just hope it's where your memory is, too.

Astrid has been good to me. Too good. She tells me stories of her and I. Memories that I just don't remember. I laugh at everyone. She says I'm an engineer, I design motorcycles and I recently made my dream motorcycle. But I don't remember any dreams. I have a great job, apparently. My boss actually came to visit. When he realised I didn't know who he was, I could see a few tears going down his face. I keep apologising, like that could make it better.

Now sorry, isn't enough.

Now good, isn't _good_ enough

Now my memories, are gone.

And that's not enough.

I glanced at the clock on the bland, white walls. _3.06 PM._ I sighed, I've spent days in this hospital. I need to run or ride a roller-coaster, something to rejuvenate the adrenaline I've lost from just _sitting_ here. My eyes trail to the door as a large, burly man struts through in a high-class suit. His fiery red beard reflecting his soul. I narrowed my eyes as soon as he stepped through the door. I felt this resentment against him; this fervid hate toward him. _Well, at least I remember something._

"Harvey" He spoke, rushing toward me. His eyes glistened with tears as he saw me.

"Who are you to me?" I said, eyes still narrowed.

"I'm sorry, son. I didn't mean it like that, of course, you're my son! I couldn't be prouder of you, I'm so so sorry" He rushed his words and sat on his knees beside my bed, displaying his level of desperation. Suddenly a memory came back to me. Flashes of my father, him shouting flailing his arms. Anger pouring out of his words.

 ** _"Your mother would be so disappointed"_**

 ** _"You've made yet, another mistake with your life"_**

"STOP!" I shouted, the memories flooding with pain. They repeated and it only got worse.

"Harvey? Son?"

 ** _"You are the reason Val is dead!"_**

"PLEASE STOP!" I screamed in terror, breaths becoming shorter. I then saw Astrid enter the room in a hurried frenzy, ignoring my 'father'.

"Hiccup? Shh, it's okay." She soothed but the words became louder.

 ** _"YOU ARE NOT MY SON"_**

"AHHHHH GET AWAY. STOP PLEASE." I screamed at the voices but nothing eased their voiceless anger. My father backed away slowly, dread clouding his face. He was soon gone. Once again.

"Harvey, it's Astrid! Please calm down!" Astrid grabbed my hand, tears slowly travelling down her face. Once I spotted the tears the shouts/memories stopped and I reached out to wipe her tears, once again.

"D-don.. D-don't c-cry. I-i'm sorry." I said softly, desperation seeping through my voice. She smiled sadly and held my hand that was on her face.

"Don't be, H-harv." Astrid's voice cracked.

Tears started to stream down my face. I don't know what brought it on so suddenly.

"I r-remembered s-s-something, A-ast" I said. She just nodded, for me to further explain.

"I only remember my father. He said things like 'you're the reason Val is dead'. I don't know who Val is but it hurts so badly, Astrid. I-I can't live life normally without breaking somebody's heart when they realise—" I stopped to release a cry "—that I don't remember a thing." I spoke in between sobs.

"That they're nothing in my memories. I'm just Harvey." She watched me silently as I sobbed, the tears staining the collar of the hospital gown.

"But I don't even know who that is."

She then dropped my hand and backed away slowly until she ran out. I then heard the others voices. Regina, Scott, Franklin and Trevor. I also heard the relentless cries and sobs of Astrid. They were so loud. I attempted to block my ears with my hands; anything to stop hearing the sound of Astrid's howls. I brought my knees up to my chest and placed my head on my knees. I heard footsteps then felt a hand on my back. I looked up to see Scott. He also had tears streaming down his face. He rubbed my back in an effort to comfort me. But nothing blocked out those cries.

It's breaking them.

And I think they're starting to notice.


	8. Chapter 8: This time

**I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews you put on my last chapter! Like;**

 **TomBoyBookGirl: AHAHA, I know I try to be xD.**

 **Tjjenkins: I'm glad you do! That was my full intention.**

 **MrAndersIversen: Thanks a lot! I hope this chapter answers your requests!**

 **And a special shoutout to NatBlake for the long PM conversations, and amazing advice xD!**

 **So without further ado, this is the newest chapter of R.T.L, with a more lighthearted approach. This is also one of the last chapters. There won't be too much more, as all my intentions for this story have mostly been filled so, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **P.S; This chapter is from Astrid's first person, POV.**

 _4.48 PM_.

"Enjoying your food?" I ask Harvey, his mouth-watering from that first bite of McDonald's.

"Hmm. But I still think hospital food is better." He said , sarcasm pouring out of his words. I smiled widely at his sarcastic lilt.

Today was hard. I didn't realise that all of this was hurting him so much and that it was destroying me. After we ate our food I helped him exit slowly and into the car. We rode in a comfortable silence. The car then stopped at some traffic lights, Harvey had his legs crossed on the seat; it was an old habit he had. I smiled sadly. A large truck pulled up beside the car. Harvey stared at it intensely, eyes wide, mouth agape, face laced with terror.

"Hic, what's wrong?"

"T-that t-truck. I remember it."

"PARDON?" I shouted and turned to face him.

"Well I don't remember that t-truck specifically but I r-remember a truck." I sigh and face the road as the lights turned green. This has happened before and I'm not getting my hopes up.

I'm taking him to his father's house; Stoick won't be there because of a business trip, and Toothless misses him. We continue to drive down the long roads of Berk. I see Harvey eyeing a notepad that rests in my cupholder. I lean over him and grab a pen from the glovebox, and hand it to him with the notepad.

"I keep that notepad there all the time. Because you draw all the time, so if you start to annoy me I make you draw." I said with a chuckle. He wordlessly nodded, smiling and opened the notepad glancing at the sketches of all assortment of things. There were flowers, dragons—most commonly and portraits of all his friends, mostly me. I watched him in my peripheral vision, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he drew. We finally arrived at his father's house and I turned to see him smiling at his most recent drawing. I gasped in dismay as I looked at an amazingly detailed drawing of a dog with 3 legs and a prosthetic substitute for the fourth. It looked identical to his black, Siberian husky; Toothless.

"Who's that?" I asked, my eyes pleading for him to remember.

"I don't know but as soon as we got around this neighbourhood, this dog was all that I saw." My excitement fell but I decided that's what I had expected and got out of the car. Hiccup followed as I unlocked the front door. We entered the house, I saw him swallowing his surroundings, walking slowly behind me. I then opened the back door and Toothless came bounding in, running straight to Harvey.

"Sorry! That's your dog, To—"

"TOOTHLESS!" He yelled in excitement, falling on his knees at the large dog covered him in his sandpaper-like tongue. I stared at him in dismay, mouth agape.

"Y-y-you r-remember him?" I said softly as Toothless' excited whimpers filled the room. Harvey grinned wildly glancing up at me, ruffling the large, husky's fur.

"I remember him! A-and how I found him at a dodgy park and his foot was stuck in a piece of old play equipment!" He laughed; looking so incredibly happy. His viridescent eyes beamed, the crinkles of his grin reaching his eyes and his face was laced with love and happiness. I felt like the only thing I could do is cry. But this time, with the purpose of joy. This time, my heart had received mending. This time, I just hugged Harvey. And this time, it felt like I hugged the man who lived my life with me. We pulled back from the hug but he still held me close, his hand securely on my waist. He reached up to my face and stroked the tears away. My heart pounded like all the percussion in the world. We stared into each other's eyes and I felt myself inching closer with anticipation. A smile danced on his lips, as he leaned in too. He is so gentle, kind, loving. But for a split second, I visited all the memories that I lived without the Harvey that was in front of me. The one who's only known me for 3 weeks and not 7 years. I stopped myself. Glancing down, anything to get away from the emerald orbs that pierced my heart.

"I'm sorry." I said. He just half-heartedly smiled crookedly and released me from my hold.

Now sorry, isn't enough.

—

"I recommend this memory loss support group." The doctor handed Harvey a pamphlet and continued.

"It's just a bunch of people your age, who suffer from memory loss incidents in some way. They know what it's like Mr. Haddock. It helps." The doctor said and nodded for us to go. We made our way to the exit of the hospital. We had come for a checkup on his brain. They said there was a minor alteration but there was no way of saying that it could happen again, and his memory would recover. Harvey glanced at the pamphlet and sighed.

"It would be good for you, Harv!" I said in an attempt to convince him.

"So is eating healthy but I don't do that so regularly!" He spoke in defence. I snapped my head in his direction, throwing a 'really?' facial expression. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Look, all I'm saying is that these people have gone through what you have. You can vent all you want in there!" He just quirked his eyebrow at me.

"And I'll go with you.." I added in an enticing tone. He sighed in defeat ,

"Finee.."

—

"Hi I'm Harvey Haddock and I don't remember stuff." I watched as he nervously fiddled with his hands, and glance up toward me. I nodded at him encouragingly.

"About 2 months ago I was hit by a truck breaking the majority of my ribs and suffering from extreme damage to my neroana—something structure." People chuckled at his comment.

"I was in a coma for 3 weeks in which my ribs almost completely healed but my brain sure didn't. I woke up to so many questions like, where was I, or what am I doing here, or who am I?" The people watched him intently, facial expressions different in each person.

"That was scary. Everything was so familiar but I couldn't just quite remember. I had so many friends who were there to support me but I couldn't do anything, but just acknowledge that I had _known_ them. And people had to tell _me_ my name. I mean _my own name,_ that was just.." He sighed and continued.

"I adjusted to this life where someone had to explain how or why I knew them because _I_ couldn't remember. I know this will sound stupid and most of you have probably suffered worse but.." He looked back down again, rubbing his eyes. My eyes became itchy at the recollection. He looked back up, his emerald eyes glazed with tears.

"It was breaking me. As well as the people that I _had_ loved and the ones that _loved_ me. And it was all because my brain had a freaking boo-boo! But it got better. My best friend—" He gestured to me with a warm, loving smile and I returned it.

"She got me through most of it. And she made me remember little puzzle pieces even though I could never get the whole puzzle. But now, I have a secret. One that I've been keeping for a little while. One she's probably going to get really mad at me for. I learned she's really violent, you know?" Everyone chuckled and waited for him to continue.

"We were driving. And we went past this 7/11 and I saw a sign that said 25% off of all Krispy Kreme's. And uh—" He paused and rubbed his eyes. I looked at him with confusion.

"I saw this woman with blonde hair, blue eyes she held a bag of Krispy Kremes and said 'Guess who brought someone's favourite snack in an effort to bribe them to fix their broken soul and or motorcycle?'." My mouth becomes agape and my eyes filled with tears once again, just like when he remembered Toothless.

"And I saw myself repairing a motorcycle, chatting with this woman. And I almost didn't realise that it was my memory." He smiled, tears glistening in his eyes. The people around him smiled widely at him, some too were becoming teary-eyed.

"And that woman was you, Astrid. And after that, all of these memories just flooded my head." He rushed over to me taking my hands as I sat frozen in my chair.

"I also remembered the biggest crush that I had on you. Oh sorry. That I _have_ on you.. Milady.." He grinned, I stood up slowly, wrapped my hands around his neck with tears streaming down my face and said:

"You are the biggest dork... Harvey"

He reached up for my cheek and stroked my tears away. He is so gentle, kind, loving. And for a split second, I revisited all the memories we had together. The ones where we laughed so hard our stomachs ached, where tears descended down our faces like waterfalls and where love was present the most; and that was all the memories.

He leaned in, and I did too.

But this time, there was no stopping the inevitable fate that we both put ourselves in.


	9. Chapter 9: That Suit

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry about the delay of this chapter. I was extremely busy until recently, so I apologise.**

 **This is the final chapter of Roads to Love, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **There won't be an epilogue unless there is high demand. Remember to review, give constructive criticism and any feedback or ideas that you'd like.**

 **Since Roads to Love is now officially finished please leave any ideas or requests in the reviews, and I'll write them!**

 **Warning: I am going away in 2 days but I'll be on an aeroplane, super bored so I'll do them then and they'll most likely be up in a weeks time.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **-Arvin**_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 ** _5 YEARS LATER… [FROM OUR PREVIOUS CHAPTER]_**

The sun glistened and reflected off the morning dew that rested on the tiny sand grains that covered the beach site. Beautiful white banners and decorations were featured on the flattest part of the beach. With chairs, people, and an instrumentalist—it was a wedding. A gorgeous white wedding with hints of gold and silver scattered throughout, to add a unique flare. Rows of chairs lined with people, and a long white aisle of fabric that lead to the 'alter' and the couple that was soon to be. The couple was experiencing the best day of their life, hand in hand, together. The blonde bride had tears forming at the corners of her eyes, much to the groom's surprise. Then those special words were spoken.

"You may kiss the bride." And so he did. Sweeping her under him, supporting her with his arm. The attendees cheered and 'whooped' for the beloved couple that was finally husband and wife…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They all sat around the large dining table, laughing and enjoying the celebration for the newlyweds. The friends chat, reminisced about old times and discussed the future to come. The couple sat together and watched their friends chatter with excitement. The food had finally come and speeches were being made, so the groom decided to speak up.

"Wow! I can't believe this day is happening. After the accident, I never thought this day would be here. I don't know how she put up with me! But she did. And all though I could go on forever and cry, I'd like to add one more thing before I end this speech. I can't believe I'm married before freaking Hiccup and Astrid!" Fishleg's laughed and everyone joined.

"They are _the_ couple! Literal couple goals and yet here I am MARRIED to the love of my life; Ruff, and you two are _STILL_ dating!" He continued and everyone agreed, adding a few word to his statement.

"Thanks, Fishleg's! I'm very much aware of our current status, but I'm not sure if Hiccup is!" Astrid joined the laugh. Even though she was in the relationship everyone teased Hiccup about his deciphering skills. Hiccup awkwardly smiled and pulled at his girlfriend's hand.

"Har har. Thank you, Astrid. For that. A lot."

"Anytime, babe." She smiled cheekily and lightly kissed his nose, to create emphasis on her playful lilt.

"Sarcasm implied." He finished with a blank tone.

It has been 5 long and steady years to recovery since the accident, but things have turned for the best. Hiccup now owns "The Forge" and business has been booming ever since. He completed his course in college along with the others. Astrid completed her degree in physical, sports science. But the most change in their lives is the Nightfury. His identity has still not been revealed and has continued along the road of fame. Life couldn't have been better for the gang and the relationship of Hiccup and Astrid.

 ** _1 WEEK LATER, NEARBY THE DRAGONS EDGE RACECOURSE…_**

"You know, we should've just ordered McDonalds for the reception." States Ruffnut as she takes a wide bite of her McDonalds cheeseburger.

"That actually sounds good. But the wedding is over now and we're _Husband and Wife!_ " Fishleg's exclaims in a singing type voice. Everyone groans after this statement as it has become a regular for the happy, _married_ , couple. Despite being joyful for their friends they have become an extremely irritating, happy, _married_ , couple. The gang was at McDonald's talking and enjoying themselves about 2 hours prior to their race.

"Will Drago be there?" Astrid asks quietly.

"Maybe. But, I've added a few upgrades to the Nightfury's rigging and setup so if he does decide to turn up, he'll be in for a shock." Harvey replies with a smooth grin, the corners of his mouth stretching far across his face.

The gang was exhilarated as they made their way to the race. The sun leaked in through the windows expressing the (afternoon) time of day. Hiccup had taken the wheel, silently watching the road.

"Hey, Hic?" Hiccup glanced beside him to see Astrid with a smirk, pasted on her face.

"Yeah?"

Astrid moved closer toward him and shouted:

"SPOTTO! HAH!" And everyone collectively groaned especially Hiccup. You see, a few years back when the two started dating they played Spotto to pass the time (The game of spotting a yellow car and shouting Spotto before the other). Then it became a game of warfare, a long-lived feud that has carried on throughout the years. Eventually, the gang got sick of it, but the tradition lived on.

"Damn, Astrid! I'm driving!" Hiccup replied with a sigh.

"Don't you 'Damn, Astrid', me! You do it all the time whilst I'm driving!" She answered with a smirk.

"Fair enough."

The gang continued chatting and discussing the upcoming competition until Fishlegs got a call.

"Hello?… Yes, this is Nightfury's manager, anything I can offer assistance to?…. EXCUSE ME!?… WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT JUST DISAPPEARED?… Yes I understand, please let me know…. Okay, yes. Thank you." Fishlegs quietly shut his phone as everyone glared at him for an explanation. He spoke softly avoiding every pair of eyes that burned through him.

"The Nightfury…" He paused with a sigh.

"—Has disappeared." All of the glares hardened and looked away wordlessly, waiting for Hiccup's move.

"The motorcycle removal truck was raided. The only thing left was a few words that the raiders had spray-painted onto the side."

"What did it say?" Astrid asked quietly.

"The Alpha controls them all." The silence soon grew unbearable as Hiccup stared expressionlessly at the road ahead.

"Hic, tell me what's going through your head right now—"

"Astrid, please. Stop." His gaze then hardened and his eyes narrowed. His expression then displayed immense hurt and anger. Hiccup quickly pulled over and got out of the car. The gang silently watched him pace unevenly outside, his hands burying through his hair. Then he screamed. The only way he could express his emotion was to scream. His time, energy, sweat and tears that were put into this motorcycle had been wasted. The accident that almost rid him of his life and happiness was not worth anything anymore.

Inside the car, the friends that watched his journey were speechless. Any words had vanished from their mouths from shock and despair. But Fishlegs still had something to say.

"Guys. I think you've noticed that Drago took Nightfury. But 'The Alpha controls them all', wasn't all that was written." The others nodded at him to continue.

"It said—" He looked down at his cell to read the words, from a photo that had been sent from the motorcycle removal distributer.

"—Meet me at the warm up track at the Dragons Edge Racecourse, if you want your 'precious' bike back. Show me you aren't a pathetic boy that cowers behind a good engine. Be there. 3.30 PM. And don't worry, you'll make the race that's afterwards. If you're not injured. And I highly doubt that. -Alpha." Tuffnut then spoke up.

"He has to do it."

"But you know that if there are any hard collisions to his head, there might be permanent damage this time. I don't care how long it's been, but I care for him not to be killed." Astrid answered.

"Astrid. We know you care for him, we all do. But his future as Nightfury might be destroyed if he does not do this." Snotlout stated, his features serious and determined. Astrid sighed and Ruffnut placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ast…"

"…Okay. But it's not just about his past injuries. It's about getting him on board, also."

 ** _3.30 PM, WARM-UP TRACK, AT THE D.E RACECOURSE._**

"Aahhh. So, you aren't as much as a pathetic boy as I thought you were. But you're still majorly pathetic, not matter what the circumstance."

"What do you want, Drago? Or should I say Alpha? I think I'll stay with Drago since I never like to say things that aren't true." Hiccup answered, his eyes icy with hatred and voice muffled from his mask.

"I want to race. But with not with our motorcycles. With ones that I, ah—borrowed." He stepped aside to display the 2 motorcycles. They looked cheap but sturdy enough to hold in a race.

"Winner does what they desire. Loser leaves the racing world… Forever." Drago's voice shook with the hunger to conquer Nightfury. Even though it was muffled, his ravenousness shone brightly.

"Fine. You have yourself a deal." Hiccup walked up toward the motorcycle and got on, revving the engine. Drago did the same, his mask allowing him to see the large, sinister grin that was planted on Drago's face.

"Soon, it will be up in lights. 'The Nightfury has died from the racing world'. What a time to be alive. For me, that is."

The cheap motorcycles engine revs echoed throughout the empty, desert-like, area. The gang, Hiccup, Drago, Dagur and Eret all stood on the sidelines talking to their competitor. Astrid strolled up toward Hiccup, confidently, quickly removed the bottom part of his mask and kissed him deeply, and affectionately. Hiccup gaped for a moment.

"Uuhhh?"

"Don't you dare hurt yourself, get yourself killed or have any collisions, you hear me!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He mock saluted and smirked, clipping the bottom half of his mask back down and riding to the middle of the sandy track meeting Drago halfway.

"It takes a lot more than a good bike to be a good rider." The Nightfury stated without glancing at his opponent. The Alpha just narrowed his eyes at the young man then back at the road where Ruffnut stood with the little purple flag. She then lifted it up, so it wavered in the wind. Engines revved, eyes narrowed, determination escalated. And before the Alpha knew it, the little purple flag had disappeared from the air, and so had the Nightfury.

Hiccup laughed as he left Drago in his dust, the once distant landscape increased and became the present track that he had to deal with. He glanced in his rear-view mirrors as he noticed Drago gaining on him, and his friends following behind the two competitors.

"I just need to keep this much space between us the whole time and I'm good." He murmured to himself even though he could barely hear himself say it.

The road increased in difficulty, presenting him with tapering roads, arduous obstacles, and an intensified heart-rate. In his rear-view mirrors, Hiccup noticed a large cloud of kicked-up sand rising behind him. He continued along the road without a sign of Drago until he came speeding past Hiccup, a large smirk smothered across his face. Drago was now way ahead of the young rider, his confidence and position regaining. Hiccup narrowed his eyes and increased his speed being wary of the old, decrepit bike, he was riding. Up ahead the roads became narrow and escalated in difficulty. Hiccup had now gained on his opponent, just skimming the tail of his bike. But as the roads narrowed, they were forced to take single file. But soon the roads widened and the finish line came into eyesight. The two glanced at each other, before speeding up. Hiccup's followers sped up too, determined not to miss the action. But as the Alpha and the Nightfury head toward the finish line, they became more intent on the win. Drago noticed the short distance between them and decided to use it to his advantage. His smirk crawled across his face as he straightened his leg toward Hiccup, kicking him off course. Then there was a cloud. A large shroud of sand flying through the air, surrounding the finish line. Unable to see the cause of the up bring of sand.

"HICCUP!"

Astrid screamed, concern lacing her voice. No one noticed the fact that she had used his name, although it is just a nickname. Astrid and the others jumped off their bikes and ran the rest of the way to avoid creating more congestion with the sand. As they reached the outside of the cloud, it had faded slightly. Astrid waved her arms around to 'shoo' the sand away.

"Hic?!" Then she saw a motorbike's silhouette and a lanky shape standing next to it, along with another bike and a larger shape attempting to get up from the ground.

"Yeah?" Came the muffled, nasal voice. She darted toward him and threw her arms around him.

"I hate you." He heard faintly from the woman, resting against his chest.

"I love you too." He grinned as she attempted to shove him backward, but got caught in his arms that were wrapped around her. The rest of the gang had approached now, relief apparent on their features. The large shape from the ground had now risen and scowled at his opponent.

"You win. Your bike is at the Dragons Edge Racecourse, they've stored it in their vault— the code is 404626." He said shortly, scurried onto his bike and left.

"And he shall never return." Tuffnut stated with a wide smirk.

"How 'bout we get to that race, then?" Astrid said from underneath Hiccup's protective arm.

"Yep, sounds—" Hiccup began only to be interrupted by his girlfriend.

"Not you, Mr. Haddock. I think you've had enough for today!"

"But, Ast—"

"NOPE! Don't want to hear it. What if you gave us a chance, by not competing?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello, hello, He-LLO, everyone! Welcome to today's race! First off we have some exciting and recently developed news. The Nightfury has disregarded his position in the race, as well as the Alpha. But don't get your knickers in a twist! The Nightfury is here to speak a few words about his and the Alpha's forfeit." The Dragon's Edge Racecourse commentator spoke with emphasis and exaggeration.

"Hi, fellow riders. I need to let you know that I am not dead. I am merely injured and providing an opportunity for other riders to emerge and display their skills. My gang, the Dragon Riders, will show you what they have. They are fierce competitors. But the Alpha, on the other hand, will not be returning. In his pitiable attempt to show me up, he has sworn to never return to the racing world. Enjoy your day."

The Nightfury's voice seemed deep and merciless and Astrid smirked as she heard his words. As he made his descent down the control tower stairs, he saw reporters lining up at the bottom. To which he also saw Astrid, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Snotlout, waiting behind them. When he reached the bottom he smiled at the reporters (which was visible as the bottom mouthpiece was off) and walked away from them, and toward his friends who had his beloved bike.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 ** _2 days later…_**

 ** _7.28 PM…_**

Astrid was on her way to see her boyfriend for their 5 year anniversary. He had plans for their dinner but had kept it a surprise. The sun had set a while ago which left the moon's light to light up the streets of Berk. They were meeting at the entrance of Hiccup's block of apartments, so she took a taxi to get there.

She had finally pulled up and handed some money to the driver. Then she saw something she thought she never might. Hiccup, in a tuxedo. And bowtie. She had to do a double-take, in fact. She hopped out of the car and approached him. When she could see his features clear enough she saw a gaped jaw and forest green eyes shrouded with awe. From his perspective, she looked drop-dead gorgeous. He was stunned speechless, the bouquet of flowers grasped in his hand almost falling loose. Words would only downgrade how beautiful Astrid looked. She smiled at his expression and he returned a goofy grin, spreading his arms out to envelope her in a hug.

"Hey, beautiful." He said settling a kiss onto her forehead.

"Hey, hottie." She returned going in for a deep kiss on his lips, which he gladly accepted.

"Shall we get going?"

"We shall, milady."

They ventured to a hired car and made their way to the unknown (to Astrid) location. After a short ride, they were parked on an out of town road on the borders of Raven Point.

"Hic?" Astrid started, taking in her surroundings.

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to where I think we're going?"

"If you're thinking Hawaii then, no." Astrid chuckled and punched him in the arm lightly.

"The Cove?" She asks, their hands holding the other's, swinging as they walk. He nodded with a wide grin, and she sprung to her tippy-toes to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." She said with that incredibly gorgeous smile.

"Love you too." He replied, returning the not-so-gorgeous smile and more goofy, even though she believed it was gorgeous to see him smile. They had a small walk through beautiful woods. Once they had got there, Astrid's jaw gaped. Thousands of tiny, (battery-powered) fairy lights set up throughout the Cove, a large picnic blanket set up on the edge of the lake, a picnic basket full of delights, wine and a variety of cheeses.

"Do you like it?" Hiccup asked with an anxious tone. She shoved his arm and smiled from ear to ear.

"I love it." Hiccup lead his girlfriend toward the picnic blanket, once there sitting down and taking a pick at the food and beverages they would like, to begin with.

"So, I have my gift." Astrid said.

"As do I."

"You go first then."

"Alright, just give me a few moments. and get the food out that you want." She nodded and turned to the basket, her back facing Hiccup.

"You know, you look real good in that tux. Too bad I know it's a once-in-a-lifetime event." She said rummaging through the basket.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be." Came her reply.

"Great! You can wear it on our next date-night!" She answered, still exploring the wide variety of foods that the picnic basket stored.

"Ah, no I meant somewhere other than date-night."

"Oh, where?" _Still_ rummaging.

"Like, um—Astrid, will you just turn around?!" He exclaimed. So she did turn. And saw something that she'd been waiting to see for a _long_ while. Her boyfriend on one knee, holding a beautiful ring, with an anxious smile planted on his face.

"Astrid Hofferson. Will you marry me?"

THE END.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **HAHAHAAH! Hope you enjoyed ;P. Let me know what you thought?!**

 **Have any requests? Leave them in the reviews! Didn't like the story? Then f*ck off ;).**

 **Have a good day!**

 _ **-Arvin**_


End file.
